


fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Cuntboy, Impregnation, M/M, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian starts off early with cock and getting knocked up.





	fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> tw for language used to describe the trans males genitalia

Sebastian was fifteen when he was first forced into his knees. It was by his eighteen year old neighbour, who had caught Sebastian drinking and threatened with telling if Sebastian didn’t let him get face fucked. 

His neighbour – James – had a thick cock, Sebastian’s jaw aching as he’s skull fucked. He’s in the neighbours garden, forced on his knees. The cock is thick and heavy, and it isn’t long before the cock, is pulling out and painting his face with come. 

It’s a brief experience with cock and Sebastian’s first, but not his last, as he gets on his knees for his neighbour when he ever he asks. 

He gets greedier and greedier everyone time, moaning and slurping, gagging. His pussy is always soaking, always wet and he’s so fucking needy for something.

-*-*

He doesn’t own any sex toys, and so he’s always so empty. He notices it more now, his cunt clenching around nothing, eager to be stuffed. He thinks about asking his neighbour James to fuck him, push his cock in and fuck him. 

He gets on his knees but never asks. 

He does get fucked one night at a party – he’s a few months from 16.

He’s not drunk, rather, tipsy, feeling the slight buzz and haze in his brain. 

Others are, shitfaced, to put it mildly. Some of them can’t stand straight, staggering as they lean on walls for support .

 

Sebastian goes up stairs to use the bathroom, splashing water on his face when he realizes he has to be home in a few hours and he wants to sober up as much as possible. 

He uses the time as well to use the toilet. Only to find out he didn’t lock the door. A boy – older or the same age as Sebastian – stares at the boy with big eyes, stopping at Sebastian's cunt. 

 

Both of Sebastian’s hands go to cover his cunt and the blood pumping in his ears and humiliation distracts him as the boy locks the bathroom door. 

“Done?” the boy – Josh, he thinks his name – says. 

Sebastian nods shyly, cheeks red. He gets up, one hand still covering his cunt, the other working his jeans up. 

He must work slowly, as before this jeans even move an inch up, a hand grip his hips. Gasping, he turns to see Josh gripping his cock, hard and flushed stroking himself lightly. He tries to pull away, not wanting this to happen but he can’t get away. 

He feels something at the folds of cunt and then it’s pushing in, a hand spreading the folds to fuck into his hole. Without preparation, it burns, sting and hurting as the cock pushes into him and he can’t help crying out in pain. 

“Please stop,” he sobs, crying out. 

There is no reply, other than Josh grinding his hips into Sebastian’s cunt, before he pulls out, only to slam back in. 

“Are you a trap? Like pretending to be a boy? And then what? You spread your legs and your filthy hole and get fucked,” Josh sneers, pressing Sebastian against the door of the bathroom. “Can you get pregnant? Probably can, bet you’ve had a lot of close calls in the past before,” the cock fucking in and out of him burns but now it starts to feel good, being spread so openly, “bet you’ve been bent over everywhere, told everyone about your pretty cunt so they had to fuck you, had to try and knock you up.” 

 

“No,” Sebastian sobs, denying Josh’s claims but it turns him on – getting knocked up and being used like a, a, _cumdump_. He moans and cries the pleasure becoming good as Josh violates his cunt. 

“You freak, your getting off on this.”

“No!” 

“Shut up whore. Everybody is going to love you – gonna take you to the bedroom and push you face down into a mattress, let everyone try and knock you up. Gonna have to organise them by size though, don’t want your cunt getting ruined too fast, but you’ll recover, probably done it so many times,” Josh sneers. His hips keep fucking and then they become more erratic, and then his hips press flush to Sebastian's ass. His cock twitches and then Sebastian’s cunt is flooded with cum, warm and wet flowing inside of him. 

“I can get pregnant,” he sobs, “I can’t get pregnant, not now.”

 

“Shut up, fuckwhore. You were made for this, made with a boypussy for people to fuck and knock you up.” 

Josh pulls out and zips himself back up. He pulls Sebastian away from the door and unlocks it, opening it and dragging Sebastian to the nearest room. 

Sebastian struggles, pants down at his knees but Josh still drags him along regardless.

Sebastian's sobbing, but he needs to come more than anything, the tingling in his pussy so powerful that he needs to come, needs to get off, because it’s too much. The feeling of come in his cunt and dripping down his pussy is wonderful in way that makes him sick; he likes it more than he wants to admit, doesn’t want to admit that he’s a slut.

He’s so lost that he doesn’t realise he’s being pushed down into the mattress, face down. 

“Stay there whore,” Josh spits. 

 

He tries to catch his breath, panting into the pillow, before turning his head once the air is too warm. 

He tries to push himself up on weak arms but a new hand on his hip and one on his back keeps him down. 

He sobs into the mattress, “please, fuck me but don’t come inside, I can’t get pregnant, can’t get pregnant, can’t – “ the rest is cut off with a moan as a cock is pushed into him, filling him well. 

“Shut up,” the new person mocks, “you wanted this, isn’t that right bitch boy? You kept your cunt all nice and pretty so when you got caught you’d be an easy fuck. Dirty cuntboy.” 

Sebastian moans, cunt clenching, filled with cum and cock and he hates himself so much that he’s enjoying this, enjoying being used like fuckmeat, like something to knock up. 

“Gonna knock you up,” he groans, fucking in the cuntboy underneath him, “you ain’t gonna know who the baby daddy is.”

“He’s probably going to spread his legs and become a drop out,” another voice laughs, “sell his cunt to anyone.”

A few more thrusts and the cock finishes inside of him. Sebastian cries. 

The night goes on like that, everyone fucking and filling his cunt with come, and by now Sebastian is so late getting home that he doesn’t care. He begs for more cocks to satisfy him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a personal fantasy of mine that I have !!


End file.
